


Enough

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, brendon's had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon was so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with the bad titles.
> 
> This little thing came over me completely out of the blue and you know it's not like I am writing another thing already and have like another ten waiting to be written.  
> Have it anyway.

Brendon was done. Done with pussyfooting around Dallon since he just didn’t seem to get it. Or was too noble or shy or too _professional_ (Brendon could basically hear him, “Brendon, we _work_ together!”).  
He was done. By now it had gotten so bad that Brendon barely lasted a whole concert without going fully hard on stage just from looking at Dallon play. And when they were off stage and Brendon didn’t just have to deal with inappropriate boners it was his emotional hard-on that got in his way.  
He basically clung to Dallon, always touching him somehow; staring after him and getting lost in daydreams about them kissing which most times lead to him thinking about them heavily making out which then brought him back to inappropriate boners for his bassist.  
Brendon was royally fucked, he knew. But he just couldn’t go on like this without doing anything because Dallon wasn’t fucking making it any easier. He was always hugging him back when Brendon got clingy, hooking his chin over his shoulder with that goofy grin. He never complained when Brendon got all touchy-feely, even teased back and made half hearted suggestions. And Brendon could have sworn he caught Dallon staring at him and his ass more than once.  
But Dallon didn’t do anything else.  
And Brendon was so done with it.  
  
So it came that on their day off - Brendon decided he’d had enough.  
They’d gotten a generous hotel suite for a few nights, complete with rooms for everyone and a big lounge. Dan, Kenny and Zack were.. somewhere. Brendon didn’t care because Dallon was here, sitting on the couch in the lounge, idly flipping through a magazine.  
Brendon hesitated for a second, he could fuck up a lot. But then again he could probably just talk himself out of it should it go bad (it most likely would but _fuck_ Brendon didn’t care anymore, he was goddamn desperate). And Dallon knew him, so…  
It was with that thought that Brendon marched straight over to where Dallon was sitting, pulling the magazine out of his hands. Dallon looked up at him over his glasses, expression only mildly surprised and damn did Brendon hate (love) him in glasses. He reached to pull them off Dallon’s face.  
  
“Brendon, what-?” But Brendon put the glasses aside and - pulse skyrocketing - sunk down onto Dallon’s lap. Dallon’s hands went to his sides as if of their own accord.  
  
“Just know that this isn’t a joke. Ugh, I just can’t take it anymore.”  
And with that Brendon took Dallon’s face between his hands and leaned in, kissing him square on the mouth.  
The world didn’t stop, nothing magical happened and Brendon screwed his eyes shut, heart in his throat. He exhaled against Dallon’s slightly parted lips beneath his own and his nails scratched over Dallon’s scalp. Dallon hands relaxed on his hips and Brendon braced himself for the inevitable blow when he felt Dallon’s left hand clench into his shirt, the other pushing into his hair at the nape of his neck. Dallon moaned and his mouth fell open.  
  
It took Brendon just a second to comprehend what had happened before they were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. Brendon’s tongue pushed easily into Dallon’s mouth and Brendon had gotten up on his knees a bit for leverage, tilting Dallon’s head back. Dallon’s hand had crept underneath Brendon’s shirt, resting on his lower back, pushing him closer to his own body. Brendon breathed in hard through his nose, releasing Dallon’s lips to kiss down his jawline. Dallon groaned.  
  
“God, I’ve been dreaming about this. _Fuck, Brendon!_ ” Brendon shuddered with pleasure and licked Dallon’s neck just below his ear, resulting in a hoarse moan from Dallon, his head falling to the side to give Brendon more room.  
  
“You have no clue,” Brendon whispered close to Dallon’s ear, “how hard you get me on stage.” Dallon whimpered. “Just this alone,” Brendon looped his arm around Dallon’s neck, now speaking directly into his ear, “could make me come in minutes.” And he pressed himself against Dallon, making it quite obvious just how much he got him going.  
  
“Shit!” Dallon cursed, both hands going to Brendon’s ass, pulling him in even more. He tilted his head down to press open-mouthed kisses against Brendon’s collarbone, hot breath ghosting over his skin. Brendon’s breath stuttered and his hips twitched forward.  
  
“Fuck, okay.”  
Dallon shifted on the couch, shuffling forward, leaning back a bit. He pulled Brendon’s ass down by the belt loops of his jeans and when Brendon realized, and his dick pressed directly against Dallon’s crotch, he threw his head back and let out a loud moan, neighbors be damned.  
  
Brendon took a deep breath before he looked down at Dallon. His pupils were blown wide and his lips looked dark red and bitten. Dallon lifted his hips up, sweet friction building between them as Brendon wasted no time grinding down.  
  
“Oh fuck, I wasn’t lying when I said I could come in minutes. Dallon, _fuck!_ ”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Dallon muttered against his lips before he kissed him again, deep and dirty, biting at Brendon’s bottom lip and pulling at the soft flesh with his teeth. Brendon couldn’t do much anymore to respond, too out of it from sheer pleasure racing through his entire body.  
Dallon pulled off of him, sweaty forehead now pressed against Brendon’s shoulder, his hands always on Brendon’s ass or lower back to keep on rutting up against him.  
  
“I can’t believe I am saying this, but-” Dallon was interrupted by his own low moan, “but please, please make me come. Here, now.”  
  
Brendon cursed loudly, hands gripping at Dallon’s hair as his hips snapped forward and he felt himself leak a spurt of precome, soaking into his briefs. His hand wandered to the nape of Dallon’s neck, holding on while he sneaked the other down his back, never stopping his movements. Brendon’s dick was dragging over Dallon’s bulge with every thrust.  
As Brendon’s fingertips met with the waistband of Dallon’s pants he immediately pushed his hand into his underwear, fingers stilling just above the crack. Brendon ground his body down onto Dallon and rubbed his fingers over the skin on his ass. Dallon’s whole body went still and then shuddered, he breathed out a long sigh and Brendon knew this wouldn’t take long.  
Brendon buried his head in the crook of Dallon’s neck, breathing against the skin, kissing it. He pushed his fingers down further, digit of his middle finger now between Dallon’s cheeks.  
  
“Fuck, B. Please, I-” Dallon’s breathing was unsteady and his movements had gone twitchy, uncontrolled. Brendon himself felt like he was going to come any second now. He wriggled his hips down, spreading his legs further and felt the telltale tingle of oncoming orgasm. He curved his hand on Dallon’s ass, pressing in some more, nails digging into the soft skin just barely.  
  
“Dal, Dallon, oh God I’m so close. Shit, this-” but the rest of Brendon’s sentence got drowned out by Dallon’s loud moan as he jerked up against him hard, back arching off the couch as he came, erection pressed against Brendon’s through their pants. Brendon’s orgasm crashed through him a second later.

   
  
“What the _fuck_ happened here?!” Zack’s loud voice made Brendon jolt up from where he was still sprawled over Dallon on the couch. He turned around to see Zack, Kenny and Dan, all with take out bags in their hands, staring at them.  
  
“Oh, you know... Brendon just made me come so hard I saw stars and I’m not even out of my goddamn pants,” came a mumbled answer. Brendon whirled around to gape at Dallon who was blinking up at the ceiling with a lopsided smile, head tipped back to rest on the couch.  
He turned back a second later. Zack was still staring, brows knitted together. Dan was scratching his neck, grinning.  
  
“Was about time,” Kenny said with a shrug.  
  
Zack seemed to have found his voice again.  
“Oh fuck, open a window, will you. Then, _please_ go and change your fucking pants. What is this? High school? Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
Brendon buried his head in Dallon’s shirt and groaned.


End file.
